11 plus 4 equals Ichigo
by Kemious
Summary: As Zaraki makes his way to Huendo Muendo. His confronted by the small Shinigami Hanatarou. The result this metting is start of one of the most important missions of thier lives. Ichi is one and go is five, so if you put them side by side they turn to 15


Disclaimer: Bleach is the intellectual property of Tite Kubo who also owns all characters in Bleach. Unless your up to date with the newest chapter in Bleach this things contains a huge spoiler for the Hueco Mundo Arc. While its unlikely Hanatarou is ever going to make another appearance outside of Omakes I can hope something like this would happen. 

"A-are you go-going to Hueco Mundo?"

The quiet questioning voice caught the attention of the 11th division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi. Turning towards the voice, he was surprised to see a small shinigami, obviously from the 4th division due to the familiar bag hanging off his shoulders.

"Keh." He snorted in annoyance at being discovered before he even left and by a 4th division at that, was he really that obvious? He smiled viciously at the smaller male and almost laughed as the boy shrank back. "So what if I am?"

Summoning as much courage as possible 7th Seat Hanatarou Yamada straightened up and looked at Captain Zaraki directly face to face, before immediately staring at the ground. He wasn't suicidal yet. "G-g-general-Captain Yamamoto has for-forbid anyone from going there."

Zaraki's smiled grew even more twisted. "Are you going to try to stop me." He scratched his neck with free hand, tapping his leg with his sword.

Shrinking back Hanatarou shrieked at the thought. "A-ah n-no."

"Good." He really didn't have time to waste when Ichigo was surely taking part in numerous battles with powerful Arrancar. The thought of only Ichigo and his crew having all the fun made him itch. "Now run along to your division and don't bother telling Captain, by then I'll be long gone." he mumbled as he made his way towards the hidden portal towards Hueco Mundo. He grumbled in annoyance when he realized that the smaller shinigami was still following him. Spin back to face him he growled at he follower. "What do you want, I said you aint stop me."

"A-ac-actually I wanted to come along." Hanatarou mumbled starring at the captain's feet.

At this Zaraki let out a loud booming laugh. "Hueco Mundo aint no place for a member of the 4th especially someone like you. Its full of dangerous badass powerful Hollows and Arrancar. They'll kill ya' in 'n instant and I'm not gonna waste my time protecting a weakling like you. Don't waste my time. Go back to ya division and forget about tonight." He fully expected the kid to go run towards his division after that. Oddly enough he didn't. There was something in the kid's eye, a fighting spirit and determination that he'd only ever seen once in Ichigo.

Standing firm Hanatarou stared unflinchingly at Zaraki, hand holding Hisagomaru firmly. He spoke clearly and without stuttering for the first time since their encounter. "I know I'm weak and aren't really powerful, but I won't abandon Ichigo. I can be useful, I can defend myself and they might need to be healed. Even if its not with you I'm going to Hueco Mundo to assist Ichigo and the others." His face was set in grim determination as his surprisingly ample spirit energy flared in agreement.

Staring at the 7th seat Zaraki cracked a grin. "What's ya name kid."

As if a switch was the hit the 7th seat returned to his normally docile attitude. " Ya-yamada Hanatarou, sir." He stuttered out.

"Well kid since ya so dead set on dyin I ain't gonna stop ya from comin'. However If you start to drag behind I'll leave you behind and if ya get in the way of one of my fights I aint gonna waste my time protecting ya. You got that Hanatarou?" Hanatarou merely nodded. Satisfied that the medic knew his worth Zaraki resumed walking again, after a moment Hanatarou stumbled after the 11th division captain.

It was several moments later that the duo stood in front of an open field an area where the sky in front of them was oddly enough cracked. Zaraki glanced down at the young seventh seat. "Last chance kid. Ya sure ya want'a go?" Shaking his head in refusal stood firm. "Ya know what kid? If by some miracle you survive this how 'bout ya transfer to my division."

Mumbling an inaudible refusal, Hanatarou quickly slipped into the cracked into the sky. Still grinning Zaraki followed afterwards.

This is gonna be one hell a of a ride. He thought as slipped through.


End file.
